Beautiful Bakery
by Sobubbles1
Summary: "I used to walk past this bakery everyday... You know, once, you were out here waiting on the customers and you looked up just as I walked by and I saw your eyes for the first time. I think that's when i fell in love with you. I never thought we'd ever even talk though, never mind work together." I smiled. "I suppose I have Roderich to thank for that then." 2/3 shot, fluff.


There's a bakery nearby that I find particularly beautiful. With clean white brick and two large open windows beside a homey wooden door leading into the large shop. I pass the bakery everyday, twice, and yet I've never gone in. Only glancing in the frosted windows as I venture to and from work. Taking in the stylish yet homey décor. The delicious treats and one particular worker. It's ridiculous. I've never even spoken to him, only seeing him when he runs around waiting on tables, flour on his cheek, smiling and flirting with the ladies. Or, on less crowded days, leaning over the counter, daydreaming, sometimes conversing with other workers.

Once, he looked up through the glass as I did. I first saw his eyes then. The usually closed eyes were open and searching, reading my every thought. The clearest amber I'd ever seen. I never knew how he reacted, if he even reacted at all, as I tore my eyes away with a hidden blush, continuing my journey to my empty house to settle for another night.

Once again I walked past the bakery, pulling my scarf closer to my face as I walked, not wanting to be caught outside despite my longing to stop, to go in and meet the amber eyed boy. My quick pace was interrupted by a familiar voice calling my name. "Ludwig?" I turned back to the door of the store I longed to enter. There stood my cousin, Roderich, arms crossed and eyes narrowed, "What are you doing here?" I asked, hoping to end our conversation quickly. It wasn't that we didn't get along, we just didn't usually talk much.

"I work here now." He explained, that would explain the apron he wore. "Ah." Roderich examined me, noticing my awkwardness. "If you want to visit, we stay open until five." I tried to smile and nodded, he waved in response, allowing me to continue to work. Thinking the whole way of that bakery, the one place I was actually too afraid to enter.

-break-

I should've known that this day was coming, with the current global economic crisis but, I never thought it would be me. I was a hard worker, I was never late and always completed my work no matter what, and yet, _I_ was the one that was let go. All my hard work over these past few years. All for nothing. I stood as the underground reached my stop and made my way home from work, three hours early and for the last time.

With every step closer to home I was a step closer to _that_ bakery. I slowed my pace, hoping to prevent passing as long as possible. I had never found a reason to go in, perhaps it was because I didn't particularly like sweets, I only enjoyed chocolate and never thought of that as reason enough. Now, however, I had been invited. I looked up from the pavement and saw it, not to far away, standing out from the dull surroundings. My cousin, Roderich, worked here now. A worker had invited me in. Surely that was reason enough. To stop by and check my family was settling in well to his new job. I reached a hand to the extravagant black handle, but, what after I'd checked in with Roderich, a brief discussion was all it would take. Surely that could be done over the phone. I let my hand slip from the handle and began to turn away.

"Oh, Ludwig, you came." Roderich greeted. He must've been on a break. "Please come in." I shook my head, "No really," he shuffled me in, "Take a seat. I work in the kitchen all day but you'll be well treated." He had left before I could even say a word of protest. I began to rise, hoping to sneak out before the amber eyed man appeared.

"Oi, bastard. Sit down." It took a moment to realise it was me being spoken to. I quickly did as told and looked up to an annoyed looking brunette, similar to the beautiful boy who worked here, Italian judging by his accent. "You came in so you better order something." I read his name tag, 'Romano', He tapped his foot impatiently and after a few seconds, rudely jabbed his pen into my menu, "Pick, now." I read the page, all of it not registering in my head. Some types of sweets, most of which I'd never heard of. My impatient Waiter opened his mouth again but was cut off as a much taller, tanned man jumped onto him.

"Roma!" the elder, most likely Spanish man squealed, clutching to the blushing waiter as if his life depended on it. "H-hey, let me go bastardo!" The Spaniard only laughed. "Not until Roma gives boss Antonio his daily kiss~" The Italian's blush darkened, throwing the Spaniard off him and storming away, the elder following like a loyal puppy.

I watched the scene in silent fascination. Such a foul mouthed, arrogant, brat was in a relationship with such a cheery man? "Ciao! What can I get you today?" A cheery voice asked from my right, I shook my head in frustration, "I don't know!" I replied. I looked up to the silent waiter and found the beautiful waiter, amber eyes closed and whimpering. I blanked, what was I meant to do. He continued, eyes briefly opening as tears threatened to fall. I reached up, panicked but he moved away, yelping as he did so. I began to feel the few customers look over. Blushing, I held up a hand, "I'm sorry," he stopped whimpering, eyes open slightly, "Sorry, I was just upset." The waiter, who had calmed down tilted his head, "Ve~ why?"

"I- lost my job today." I paused, wishing to take my words back, I didn't mean to say something so private in the presence of a stranger. A beautiful stranger. "Aww, sorry." I hated the pity.

"Anyway, I should order, I didn't get a chance before." The boy immediately smiled, "Ah, that was Romano, mio fratello, he's really nice." I somehow doubted it, "The other man was Antonio, He's been dating my brother for almost a whole year now! Romano smiles so much more now." The brunette smiled cutely and I attempted to cover my face to hide my blush. Did this boy ever stop talking? "I'm not actually a waiter, well I am, but I'm also a patisserie here, sometimes I bake and then serve because Romano gets really busy all alone, especially with Antonio around, not that I mind, he needs to enjoy life more. But if he was horrible at cleaning before he's even worse when Antonio's around. Haha, sometimes I wish we had someone to clean tables…" He trailed off. He opened his amazing eyes slightly, "Hey, are you looking for a job?"

**There it is, chapter 1. This will be a very short fic, only a few chapters but I do have an idea for two spin-offs with different pairings. It was originally supposed to be a doujinshi but I can't draw and I would never be satisfied until it was perfectly pretty and girly so I'm hoping I'll be able to write this just as well as I have it in my head. **_**Please review.**_


End file.
